The present invention relates to surfactants particularly those for use in cleaning hard surfaces and the particular for use in cleaning household products, such as kitchen utensils used in the preparation and eating of food.
Liquid products for cleaning hard surfaces have been used for many decades. In the area of cleaning dishes and cutlery, bottles of ‘washing up’ liquid have been a familiar sight by the sink situated in the kitchen and have performed the necessary task of efficiently cleaning pots, pans, knives, forks and the like, used in the preparation and the eating of a meal. Liquids for cleaning such kitchen equipment need a plastic bottle to keep their form, being liquid. As they contain a large proportion of water, they also need ingredients to preserve the quality of the liquid and keep it free from harmful micro-organisms.
Washing up liquids are required to cleanse large amounts of dirt and grease created from cooking and eating and are quite strong in concentration.
The disadvantages of liquid products for cleaning dishes are that they require solid, plastic packaging, usually bottles with a cap, to keep the product viable. Though some types of bottles may be recyclable, some are not. The caps to secure the liquid in the bottles are generally not recyclable.
Preservatives are also needed to maintain the integrity of such liquids. When discharged from the sink in to the drains and waste water system, preservatives may be harmful to the environment as by their nature they may prevent decay of matter and in eco-systems can therefore be harmful.
It has also been found that the amount of liquid used to cleanse kitchen utensils can easily be excessive. Often the liquid is poured directly on to the utensils, leading to far more being used than is necessary. When added to running water in excessive amounts, the use of such liquids may also lead to a mass of foam, which is difficult to rinse away, leading to a residue being left on the utensils.
Washing up liquids can also easily be used and frequently are, for hand washing, which they are not formulated to do. Efforts have been made by manufacturers to make liquids milder but pouring directly on to the skin is not desirable. Particularly when an excessive amount is used, hands can be left dry or irritated.
The present invention seeks to provide surfactant products which do not require packaging, which allow for the cleaning of hard surfaces such as kitchen utensils, and which are not unduly harsh to the skin of the user.